la primera cita
by LilikaTo
Summary: yamato tiene su primera cita con el hermoso taichi, pero no todo sale como lo esperado. ¿y con quien tiene una cita su hermano? warning: yaoi
1. capitulo 1

©Este fic va dedicado a MALEYSIN, amo tus fics, y me encanta que te gusten los mios. Hago lo mejor que puedo, esto es en agradecimiento por tu hermoso reviw!  
  
Nota: ".." eso significa pensamiento.  
NA significa nota de la autora, osea yop!  
  
La primera cita Por lilikato!  
  
Yamato estaba muy nervios, hoy en la tarde iba a ser su primera cita con Taichi.  
  
Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, hasta ya se habían dado su primer beso, pero no habían salido oficialmente en una cita.  
  
Vio el reloj por milésima vez en el día. Ya eran las 7, y habían decidido juntarse a las 8 en el cine a ver una película de amor que Taichi deseaba ver, después de eso iban a ir a comer, y si todo salía como Yamato lo esperaba, volverían a la casa de Yamato para hacer... SI!!..Yamato lo tenía todo planeado.  
  
Ya era hora de arreglarse. Estaba preparándose para darse una ducha, cuando Takeru, el hermano menor de Yamato se adelanto al baño y se encerró en el.  
  
-O_o -Yamato toco la puerta desesperado, ¿Qué hacia él aquí?- TAKERU!!!!!... QUE HACES AQUÍ, Y QUE HACES EN EL BAÑO!!!!!, NO VEZ QUE YO ME IBA A METER-  
  
La puerta del baño se abrió un poco, y la cabeza rubia de Takeru se asomo.  
  
-hola hermanito!!!!-dijo el hermano del rubio con una sonrisilla tonta en su cara.  
  
-¿que haces aquí?- dijo yamato con las manos en la cintura.  
  
-que pesado estas hoy día! Bueno, para tu información, vengo a ducharme- su sonrisilla tonta todavía en sus labios.  
  
- que??!! ...pero no tienes baño en tu casa!!!!!!-dijo yamato irritado.  
  
-se echo a perder la ducha, así que me vengo a duchar aquí, por que tengo una cita!!!- Takeru se puso un poco rojo mientras que su sonrisilla tonta se agrado  
  
-no me importa si apestas en tu cita, yo me tengo que duchar AHORA!!!- el rubio estaba muy irritado ahora, su cita era pronto y no iba a alcanzarse a arreglarse si su hermano se metía a la ducha primero (NA: yamato se demora muuucho en arreglarse.)  
  
-¿por que el apuro?- dijo con una voz muy picara.  
  
-que te importa, es mi casa y mi ducha- Yamato sintió como sus mejillas se ponían calientitas.  
  
- corrección, es la casa de nuestro padre y él me dijo que podía venir cuando quisiese...pero, no cambiemos el tema...acaso..¿tú también tienes una cita hoy?-puso una voz mas picara que antes  
  
-no se de que hablas- el rubio miro al piso, nervioso, y se puso aun mas rojo.  
  
- no tendrás acaso una cita que un "hermoso hombre de bellos ojos castaños y pelo desordenado, que al viento parecen los cabellos de un ángel"-takeru no podía para de reír después de esta ultima frase.  
  
-: LEISTE MI DIARIO!!!!!- dijo Yamato muy enojado, que hacia el niñato leyendo su privadísimo diario de vida.  
  
-no lo puede evitar jajajaja, es que encontré muy gay que un hombre de 19 años tuviera un diario de vida jajajajajaja -  
  
-callate!!!!!-  
  
Yamato le cerró la puerta del baño en la cara, pero todavía se escuchaban las risitas de Takeru al interior del baño. Yamato abrió la puerta y vio a su hermano tirado en el piso riéndose. Takeru, al ver a su hermano mayor parado en la puerta con cara de para-de-reírte-como-idiota tomo compostura, pero sin evitar hacer una risita tonta.  
  
-así que tienes tu primera cita con el "hermoso" Taichi jejejejejeje-  
  
-si, te importa??-dijo mirando de nuevo al piso, sintiendo irritado por las preguntas de su hermano menor  
  
-no, para nada, encuentro que hacen linda pareja juntos.- Takeru puso una sonrisa amistosa. En verdad creía que hacían linda pareja, todos lo comentaban.  
  
-no me vengas con eso de la linda pareja, ya Mimi y Sora se me tiraron encima, en mitad del supermecado, diciéndome lo kawai que nos veíamos juntos. Casi me muero de la vergüenza.  
  
-jajajajajaja no se por que no me extraña-  
  
-bueno-Yamato ya estaba muy nervioso con su cita de hoy, y que mas encima su hermano menor le viniera a joder la pita no le hacia mucha gracia- ahora déjame meterme a la ducha primero-  
  
-pero es que tú te demoras mucho en la ducha. Te juro que me demoro poco- y con esto se encerró en el baño.  
  
-TAKERUUU!!!!!!......- ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Yamato ya se había resignado de gritarle desde la puerta, y más que mal, su hermano ya había prendido el agua de la ducha así que un era caso perdido. Fue hasta su pieza y abrió el closet para ver que se ponía, debía de ser algo que le quedara muy bien para impresionar a su amado tai_chan.  
  
Saco una camisa roja, con la cual se veía muy sexy, según él y todo su fan club (NA: y tb yo!!!!), y luego busco sus pantalones negros con rayas blancas. Esa era su tenida matadora y la iba a lucir en su primera cita con taichi. Mientras dejaba su ropa sobre la cama para que no se arrugara, sintió que su hermano se salía de la ducha "ya era hora" pensó, y cuando se disponía a ir al baño escucho el timbre.  
  
-contesta tú Yamato, que yo me tengo que arreglar- dijo takeru mientras se disponía a entrar, en toalla (detalle que no podía falta (baba.)) a la pieza de Yamato.  
  
-que crees que haces?-  
  
-arreglarme en tu pieza y de paso sacarte un poco de ropa, no creo que te moleste, ya que somos hermanos y nos queremos mucho. Ahora ve a contestar la puerta-  
  
"que se cree ese niñato" pensó yamato, mientras abría la puerta de entrada. Al abrirla encontró a Daisuke con un hermoso ramo de flores en la mano.  
  
-QUE!!!!!????- "que hacia daisuke en la puerta de su casa con un ramo de flores, no será que..no, no puede ser, Daisuke estaba con Ken, o era que..". Mientras Yamato se desgarraba los sesos y pasándose todo tipos de rollos, vio que detrás de Daisuke estaba Ken, el cual lo miro amablemente  
  
-hola Yamato ¿esta Takeru?- dijo con una sonrisilla despreocupada.  
  
-pero.pero..que hacen ustedes aquí y que hace daisuke con un ramo de flores para mi hermano!!!- Yamato no entendía nada, lo único que se le pasaba por su cabeza era una tripleta o algo así (NA:baba.)  
  
-este ramos de flores- miro Dai al ramo- no, no es lo que piensas, jejeje, este me lo dio Ken junto ahora, no es hermoso- refiriéndose mas a ken que al ramo-  
  
-pero que hacen ustedes aquí entonces, no será que...- no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que su hermano había salido de su pieza vestido con la ropa que él se iba a poner apara su cita (su ropa matadora)  
  
- que considerado hermanito por dejarme esta ropa encima de la cama, me queda genial-  
  
-pero que haces con mi ropa matadora, sacatela inmediatamente!!!!!- Yamato estaba más que furioso. Ya se habían metido mucho en su vida el día de hoy, justo el día que tenia una cita.  
  
-vamos yamato, no seas así con tu hermoso hermanito, tu tienes mucha ropa, además yo ya me tengo que ir a mi cita-  
  
-CITA???!!!!.... no me digas que tienes una cita con este par!!!-  
  
Ken y daisuke miraron extrañados a Yamato, y se largaron a reír fuertemente, al igual que lo hizo takeru.  
  
-jajaja, no, no tengo una cita con daisuke ni Ken, y no, no estoy teniendo un trío con este par, si es eso en lo que estabas pensando jajajajajaja-  
  
-entonces, por que este par vino para acá, y con quien tienes un cita??- pregunto Yamato extrañado.  
  
-que acaso no sabes?-dijo daisuke- takeru tiene una cito hoy, con nada menos que...- pero fue interrumpido por la mano de takeru que le apretaba fuertemente la boca.  
  
-ellos vinieron a buscarme. Ya que Ken tiene auto, se ofreció a llevarme, y con quien tengo una cita hoy.bueno, digamos que es una sorpresa- y con esto takeru agarro a ken y a daisuke y salio cerrando de golpe la puerta.  
  
-pero..- Yamato no sabia que pensar, con quien posiblemente podía tener una cita su hermanito. Mientras pensaba esto miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 7:30 y no se había arreglado nada.  
  
Corrió al baño a ducharse, sin antes maldecir a su hermano por haberlo retrazado y mas encima haberse llevado su ropa matadora.  
  
FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````  
  
Estoy de vuelta con los taitos, ya parecía que me había perdido jajajaja, bueno tenia muchas ganas de escribir un fic divertido, pero no tenia mucho tiempo, pero no se preocupen, ya estoy bien!!!!.  
  
Espero que les allá gustado este primer capitulo, tanto como a mi escribirlo, y espero no demorarme mucho con la segunda parte (si me demoro manden mail retándome).  
  
DEJEN REVIWS!!!!!!! La hermosa y preciosa LilikaTo!! 


	2. capitulo 2

Diclaimer: se me había olvidado ponerlo en el capitulo anterior.....bueno, digimon no es mío...bla bla bla...es de toei...bla bla bla....y continúen con sus vidas, por que no es de nadie mas. Aunque se imaginen secretamente de que es de ustedes, no lo será.  
  
moony: que eres mala  
  
LilikaTo: de donde apareciste tu? O_o  
  
Capitulo dos:  
  
Yamato se ducho lo más rápido que pudo. Salio de la ducha corriendo, desesperado, con solo su toalla (detalle con no podía falta...NA: babea....) hacia su pieza. Abrió el closet en busca de algo que ponerse para su cita, ya que su hermano le había robado, vilmente, su ropa "matadora"  
  
-maldito Takeru, ¿Qué se cree el crío ese en sacarme mi mejor tenida?....ahora no tengo que ponerme!!- decía Yamato para si mismo mientras tiraba ropa al suelo en busca de algo decente que ponerse.  
  
Al fin encontró una camisa gris y unos pantalones negros con los cuales se veía extremadamente sexy. Se los puso lo más rápido que pudo y corrió nuevamente hacia el baño, se miro un rato al espejo, aunque estuviese apurado, siempre había tiempo para Yamato Ishida y su espejo. Después de observarse metódicamente cada detalle decidió que se veía sexy como siempre, y que, aunque no fuera su ropa "matadora" Taichi no iba a poder dejar de babear al mirarlo.  
  
Se peino un poco, se echo un poco de su colonia, fue a buscar su billetera y de paso metió un par de condones..."porsiacaso" se dijo a si mismo, sin quitar una sonrisa de su cara al pensar en el porsiacaso... y salio corriendo por la puerta principal.  
  
Corrió por las escaleras desesperadamente, mientras veía su reloj. Ya eran las 7: 50 (tiempo record en arreglarse para Yamato), así que tenia 10 minutos para correr por toda la cuidad hasta el cine y encontrarse con su amado Taichi-kun.  
  
Cuando ya estaba como a una cuadra del cine, decidió caminar mientras se peinaba un poco, su pelo había quedado un desorden, según él.  
  
Miro su reloj, de nuevo, y vio con gran felicidad que eran las 8 en punto, Yamato Ishida nunca llega tarde, y menos a una cita tan importante como esta.  
  
Miro hacia la entrada del cine y vio al causante de sus apuros del día de hoy. Taichi estaba hermoso, llevaba un chaleco negro de cuello alto y unos jeans, que le quedaban sensacional. Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que un grupo de chicas que estaba atrás de Tai que no paraban de mirarlo y sonreír como idiotas, mientras se secreteaban estúpidamente. Yamato sabía que Taichi era muy popular entre las chicas, pero se emociono mucho al saber que esas chicas lo encontraban simplemente irresistible, al igual que él.  
  
Vio que Taichi dirigía su mirada al sentido opuesto de donde se encontraba Yamato y esto hizo que al rubio se le ocurriera una idea.  
  
Se acerco lentamente hacia su novio, miro a las chicas, que cuando lo vieron empezaron a secretear mas, esta vez admirando al apuesto rubio. Él las miro desafiante, y cuando ya estaba muy cerca de Taichi, él cual no había notado su presencia ni la de las chicas, lo abrazo por la espalda y lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla. Al ver esto las chicas se conmocionaron. Taichi al sentir el beso de Yamato se dio vuelta y al sonrió ampliamente.  
  
-Yamato!!, que bueno que llegaste. Puntual como siempre- dijo Taichi, pero al momento que termino su frase fue atrapado por un calido y sensual beso en los labios.  
  
Al separarse sus labios, Taichi vio el rostro de su amor, y se sintió muy feliz de tenerlo así en sus brazos, besándolo. Pero en ese instante dirigió su mirada al grupo de chicas, las cuales miraban entre intrigadas y celosas.  
  
Al saber que tenia publico, Taichi se sonrojó ampliamente, y miro al piso.  
  
- no te preocupes por ellas- dijo Yamato mirando a Taichi a los ojos- Son solo niñas babosas- y con esto abraso mas fuerte a Taichi.  
  
-Yamato, no crees que es muy temprano para hacer un show- Yamato sintió una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz que lo había irritado mucho durante el día de hoy. Se dio vuelta par encontrarse con su "hermanito querido".  
  
-Takeru- dijo desganado- ¿que acaso hoy es el día molestemos a tu hermano mayor?-  
  
-muy gracioso hermanito, solo pasaba por aquí y tuve que parar a presenciar el show. Fue un gran espectáculo, si quieren mi opinión, tuvieron un gran publico- dijo Takeru refiriéndose al grupo de chicas, que ahora babeaban con la aparición del segundo rubio- hola Taichi!.  
  
-ah...hola Takeru-dijo Taichi muy sonrojado- linda ropa.  
  
-gracias, es nueva. No crees que se me ve genial...jajajaja.  
  
- Takeru- el comentario de Taichi sobre su ropa, había molestado mucho a Yamato, ya que esa era su tenida "matadora"- ya que estabas de paso, por que no sigues tu rumbo y nos dejas en paz.  
  
-bueno, bueno, si ya me iba, no puedo hacer esperar a mi cita. Solo estaba viendo a la linda pareja juntos. Yo ya me voy, espero que lo pasen bien en su cita!- Takeru sonrió cariñosamente y siguió su rumbo. Pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.  
  
-TAKERU!!!-  
  
-si Yamato?-  
  
-con quien tienes una cita?-  
  
-eso, mi querido hermano, lo sabrás en su momento adecuado- cerro un ojo y se fue, medio misterioso medio sonrojado.  
  
-Maldito niño _- dijo Yamato para si mismo. Pero se olvido rápidamente de Takeru para fijarse en su amado Koibito el cual lo miraba tiernamente.  
  
-te dije que te veías hermoso hoy?- dijo Taichi con rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
Yamato se sonrojo ampliamente y lo miro encantado- tú eres hermoso Taichi- y con eso Yamato le tomo su mano dulcemente y le beso la mejilla- Bueno, ya se nos hace tarde para la película, entremos.  
  
Fin de la segunda parte  
  
Notas autora: se que me e demorado muuuucho en continuarlo, pero e estado muy, muy ocupada estos dias. Y se que no esta muy buena que digamos, pero me gusta mucho escribir este fic, en realidad es uno de los que mas me a gustado escribir, ya que me reí mucho del pobre Yamato.  
  
Respondiendo reviws!! (Me encanta cuando responden los reviws, así que decidí hacerlo yo tb!)  
  
Maleysin: lo el maquillaje, ¡que buena idea!!..pero no lo puse por respeto a que tu lo pomdras en algún fic y me reiré mucho (amo tus fic niña) yo tb me demoro en arreglarme, pero pensé que como Yamato es hombre con una hora le bastaba, tu sabes los hombre se demoran como 5 segundos.(pero yama es presumido y se demora mas que el común de los hombres) Que bueno que te haya sorprendido mi dedicatoria, es que me gustan muchos tus fics, y aunque yo no escriba muy bien que digamos, estoy haciendo este fic en agradecimiento por los grandes momentos leyendo los tuyos (never stop doing fanfics!).  
  
Moony-chan: que cute de tu parte haber leído mi fic..se que no cachas una de digimon, pero yo te estoy haciendo adicta a este (o ese es mi plan malévolo jajaja). Cuida tu patita mala, y espera a que tenga un liquid por que lo rayare entero con VIVA EL YAOI y AMO EL TAITO jejeje  
  
X: gracias por leerlo, y me gusta mucho que te hayas reído (ese era el objetivo principal...bueno aunque sea yo me reí bastante) lo de con quien saldra Takeru...eso se sabra en el prox cap ¿Quién sera?  
  
Eli-chan1: gracias por tus suertes..jejej...y lo de continuarlo pronto..este ya viste con no fue tan pronto como yo pensaba jajaja  
  
Bueno, espero que que se compadezcan de mi, y se aguanten un poquitin en la continuacin, ya que estoy muy ocupada...por mientras dejen reviws con sus comentarios que me dan mas anime de seguir!!  
  
Metanse a mi yahoo group (bueno mío y de moony!) para ver mas de yaoi. 


End file.
